Broken
by marshall.bxtch
Summary: Life takes from us as quickly as it gives. Marshall learns the hard way in this touching Fiolee love story. Time Lapses highlight all of the good times...and the bad.


As I walked along the path with her, the moon shone just perfectly enough on her face to give it an innocent glow. Her eyes seemed to sparkle like diamonds, and I couldn't look away from them. "What are you ogling at?" She startled me, and I shook my head quickly and answered, "Eh, nothing, same face I always get stuck seeing." Fionna punched me right in the arm. "You jerk," she said with a playful giggle. I rubbed my arm. That actually did hurt. As we continued to walk along the path I saw that Fionna was getting lost in her thoughts. Obviously she wasn't that into me, I was already boring her on a walk! I mentally beat myself up over being such a wuss. _C'mon Marshall, just do it! The worst she could say is no_. I opened my mouth to speak, but was surprisingly interrupted by her speaking first. "Marshall, do you ever think I could find the perfect one?" I blushed at the awkwardness of the moment. Trying to play it cool, I replied," Who'd want to deal with some annoyance like you?" I couldn't help but blushing as I spoke, cause I was describing my own self perfectly. Fionna shrugged and replied, "Apparently lots of people, you've seen Gumball and the way he treats me, and I know you heard that Flame Prince had a thing going, but none of it felt real. They had a lot to give me but it felt like they only had gifts to give, not actual time." I cleared my throat as she continued, growing ever more nervous by the second. "I want someone who looks out for me, who can understand why I am the way I am, and who can spend enough quality with me to really know me." I gasped as I felt her gaze fall upon my face. My cheeks were beet red and I was sweating bullets. I tried to speak, but the words were fumbling so much over each other in my head that they wouldn't come out. Finally she broke the silence;" Marshall...do…do you...?" I turned to face her fully. Her face, a sign of complete innocence, stared intently back at mine. For a moment, I could've sworn everything had stopped around us...the night was dead quiet, and all I could see was her beautiful smile and blushing red cheeks. I slowly moved my hands to touch her face, and pulled myself in. She immediately did the same, and as our lips met, a feeling of sheer bliss overcame me, and it felt wonderful. My dreams were finally coming true, the girl I had secretly love all these years finally in my arms.

Holding each other's hands tightly, Fionna and I went over the preparations one last time. The organizer picked up a clipboard that had a checklist documenting all of the night's events. He fixed his glasses and proceeded down the list. "At 3 guests should be expecting to arrive and the kitchen will bring out the appetizers. Around 5-ish we will open the dance floor to the bride and groom." Fionna giggled, "I hope those dancing moves paid off, hun." I looked into her glowing blue eyes. "Let's hope." I grinned; I knew she hated my teasing, but it was too cute seeing her get angry at something so silly. "At 7 dinner should be ready and the waiters will set up the buffet," the organizer continued. "Finally to end the night off, one last slow dance before the night comes to a close. Sound good?" She smiled and nodded to the man. It seemed that every move she made perfectly complimented her; nothing was ever out of line nor hesitated. She couldn't have been more perfect. As the left the church I turned to gaze back at the facade of the front. I remember helping to unlock the doors when it first opened in the morning. Now these doors were going to open so much more...

That night our friends held a celebratory dinner for us, showering us with cheers and gifts. There was not a dull face in the room; no one here thought it was wrong. It's almost like they all wished it to happen, and that they were all overjoyed that it had come true. We partied throughout the night, sharing stories of failed dates and laughing at them over a delectable dinner. Once the party had come to a close, I took Fionna home, anxious to move in to the next day. As I left her at her doorstep, however, she suddenly reached out her hand and grabbed me. As if out of a perfect world, Fionna whispered to me, "Why don't you come upstairs...I only feel as if the night's just begun..."

We were one. Never before had I experienced such a feeling as the one I had that night. We were both completely open; nothing was held back, all boundaries broken by our love. There were no loner limits. I felt as I could accomplish anything in the world, and beyond. Fionna and I would go places no one else had or ever will. We were inseparable. This love was stronger than any force in the world. After our glorious hours long embrace of love, I looked deeply into Fionna's eyes. As she nodded off to sleep, she whispered to me,"Marshall...you're my everything..."

"Daddy, daddy! Push me harder!" Victoria smiled and screamed gleefully as the swing set took her higher. The cool fall breeze hit the back of my neck and made we shiver. I looked down the street and stared into the sunset. The mixture of yellow and purple light dazzled my eyes. Fionna called from inside, "Victoria, Marshall! Time to eat!" I picked up Victoria and walked inside. "Mommy what are we having?" Fionna smiled and said, " We know that little girls don't get to eat until they've washed their hands right?" She groaned as she walked to the bathroom to wash up. I put my hand on Fionna's shoulder and kisses her cheek. "Smells good." I grinned, "better than usual." She gasped and turned around to face me. "Huh, guess you don't wanna eat tonight." She laughed to herself. "Why haven't I gotten rid of you yet, Marshall?" I grinned and grabbed her. " You'd miss me bothering you so much." She blushed."Oh Marshall..." We heard a little voice chime up from behind us; "Gross." Little Victoria was standing behind us with her tongue out. I chuckled and picked her up. "That'll be you someday sweety." "Ahem." Fionna was standing there with her arms crossed. "Can we eat now?"

Coming out of the bathroom, I saw Fionna lying in bed reading. She looked go cute wearing her little reading glasses. I flicked the light off, walked over to the bed and got under the covers. "Vicky asleep yet?" she asked. I nodded,"As peacefully as an angel." Fionna smiled. "You're such a good father to her, and a husband to me." She kissed me on the cheek." I'm glad that we're together." I hugged and kissed her. "So am I." She shot me a naughty look and giggled. "Wanna do something fun, Marshy? I'm your little bunny tonight. Come and hop around with me." She laid on her back and blushed. I climber over to her side of the bed and loomed over her. I began to kiss her neck when she spoke again. "Marshall...I want another baby."

It was warm again. The summer sun beat down on my face and burned my cheek. As we walked along the beach the sand tickled my feet; it was weird feeling all of the bits gets stuck in between my toes. Victoria and Stephen ran along side us in the water, laughing and splashing one another. "Be careful with your brother!" Fionna called out to them. I gripped her hand tighter and reassured her. They'll be fine. They're just having fun." I grinned. "Remember when we were kids?", I asked. Fionna smiled upon reminiscing. "Yeah, I still remember the first time you tried to ask me out. What did you want to give me...Ice Cream that's right. It melted in your hand you had it so long." We laughed as we recalled all of the precious childhood memories that led up to our love.

_ **However, all good things must come to an** **end...**_

When you love someone, you let the world know. They let the world know. You two team up to take on the world. And it can't stop you. Fionna and I packed up the car with a week's worth of food. Vicky and Stephen gleefully jumped into the back. "I can't wait to go to the cabin again," Vicky giggled,"We get to go to the lake again and watch all the fishies." Stephen pulled on her shirt. "Forget the fishes, daddy's gonna teach us how to set up a tent!" They gleefully giggled as we climbed in. I joked to them, "I might be a bit rusty, but I'll give it my best." Fionna smiled and sighed. "I'm just glad we can take a break from having to worry about the house." I reassured her with a kiss. "We'll be fine, Gumball'l take good care of it." I backed out of the driveway and began on the road...Sometimes life hands us challenges. Then you two so bonded by love must face it's tests and shelter from the storm...It began to rain heavily halfway up the mountain side. Victoria and Stephen were sound asleep in the back, and Fionna was beginning to nod off. I tried to keep her awake for company. "It got pretty dark fast," I said with a worried tone. "Think we'll be able to get there before it closes?" Fionna took a glance out into the raging night. "I hope so." Suddenly we hit a bump...Then life crushes you. It takes everything you've ever had, you've ever loved, and takes it away all in one swift motion... I shook my head as I regained conscience. I tried to pick myself up from the ground but was hindered by a broken knee. I winced at the pain. I suddenly realized that I could see Fionna or the kids. I quickly called out. "Fionna?! Vicky?! Stephen?! Anyone?!" I struggled to pull myself up using a tree for support. I began to limp around. I shuffled around calling their names...until I saw it...the burning flames...the clouds of smoke rising into the air...the emptiness that existed in my heart...

"That was a lovely service wasn't it?" It was cold again. The first snows of winter began to coat the ground in a fine white blanket. I was walking home dressed up in one of my best suits. Fionna was walking along with me in her wedding dress, looking as beautiful as the first day. Vicky and Stephen were dressed up nicely as well, and were jumping around making footprints in the snow. "It sure was Fi," I said with a smile. "The pianist played your favorite song." "Our favorite song," she corrected me. "Without you I would've never even known that the song existed. It was as beautiful as the first time I had heard it." The snow crunched underneath my feet. My feet were cold despite my woolen socks. Vicky ran up to me and grabbed into my leg. "Are we gonna get to play on the swings,daddy? I'll clean all the snow off so you don't have to!" I looked down at her innocent little face and smiled. A single tear slid down my cheek and hit the ground, freezing almost instantly. "Sure pumpkin, we can." Fionna gripped my hand tightly and reassured me. "Everything will be fine Marshall, don't worry." As we approached the front of the house, Stephen chimed up. "Won't i get to see you soon,daddy?" I began to tear up. I knelt down and ran my fingers through his hair. "Of course bud. You'll see me again." Fionna smiled and called the kids over to her. "It's time to go guys, give daddy one last kiss." The tiny toys ran over to me and gave me one last group hug. I stood up as Fionna walked over to say her goodbyes. "I love you Marshall, and I know you'll be strong. Never forget me ok?" I began to sob. Her hand touched my face as she looked deeply into my eyes. "Promise?" I held her hand and reassured her,"Promise." She smiled as she and the kids walked across the lawn out onto the street, and faded away into the white. I was alone again. The snow began to fall harder...

Life may take away our strengths and heighten out weaknesses. It's may take away all that we have and give us nothing to cope with. At the end of it all however, despite life's best efforts, the bond that two share in their lives know as love can never be...Broken.


End file.
